Whoa?
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Apapunlah itu, aku  tetap lebih cantik dan cakep daripada kalian berdua. Oke? Nah,  sekarang jelaskan ada apa. Cepat, aku tahu kiamat akan datang." BL, MPreg, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment **

**Warning : Boy Love**

* * *

><p>"Han! Banguuun!" Heechul mengguncang-guncang badan namja yang tidur di sampingnya dengan panik.<p>

Hankyung menggeliat sedikit, "ada apa Chullie?" ia membuka matanya malas, dan melebar seketika ketika melihat Heechul meringis dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Perutku sakit sekalii..." ia meremas gaun tidur pink pemberian fans-nya di bagian perut.

"Aa-aa? Kau salah makan ya? Perutmu 'kan sensitif sekali. Sudah aku bilang jangan makan sembarangan! Begini 'kan, jadinya..." Hankyung mendudukkan dirinya sambil ngomel-ngomel. "Kau mau aku masakin apa?" tanya Hankyung kini lembut.

Heechul menggeleng, "aku mau dipeluk saja..." iapun memosisikan dirinya bersandar di dada kekasihnya itu.

Hankyungpun melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Heechul. Ia membelai lembut perut Heechul.

Sakit di perutnya berangsur hilang. Heechulpun menutup matanya perlahan. Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan membaringkannya lagi senyaman mungkin dan tidur dengan tetap memeluknya dari belakang.

"Anak-anaaaak! Sarapan!" Leeteuk berteriak sambil memukul-mukulkan spatula ke panci, membuat suara ribut supaya seluruh isi dorm bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Kyuhyun, "ya, umma~~" seru keduanya serentak.

"Neeeeee~" Donghae keluar kamar sambil lompat-lompat dengan Eunhyuk nempel di punggungnya.

"Ne, ne..." Yesung keluar dari kamarnya, disusul kangin yang kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamar YeWook.

"Itadakimaaaasuu~" seru Sungmin ceria.

Leeteuk menghitung anak-anaknya yang tinggal di dorm itu. 9? Hitung lagi! KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Yesung, dan Kangin. Dia sendiri dari tadi di dapur bersama si koki Ryeowook dan si pencicip Shindong, "WAIT!" teriaknya sebelum Sungmin sempat memasukkan sarapannya ke dalam bibir indahnya.

"What's wrong?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kemana dua butir anggota kita lagi?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menghitung sekali lagi.

"Hyung! Masak apa?" tiba-tiba Hankyung muncul.

Leeteuk menunjuk meja makan yang terisi beberapa mangkuk mi soa, "mana Heechul?"

Hankyung mengacak rambutnya, "itu dia, hyung... Dia tiba-tiba ngambek dan ingin makan rujak super pedas. Padahal sudah kubilangin gak baik makan yang pedas pagi-pagi..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Wha? Hah, biar aku tangani." Leeteuk menyingsingkan lengan baju kirinya dan melangkahkan kaki indahnya menuju kamar adik tertuanya. "Oi?" wajahnya yang manis nongol dari balik pintu.

"Uwaa! Teuki! Kau mengagetkanku saja... Ada apa?" tanya Heechul santai sambil menendang selimut baby blue yang tadi membungkus kakinya.

Teuki masuk dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Queen size itu, "kau tidak sakit 'kan?" ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening mulus Heechul yang sedikit tertutupi rambut hitamnya.

Heechul mengangguk, "aku baik-baik saja umma..."

"Ya, sejak kapan aku menikah dengan appa-mu?"

Heechul tertawa kecil, "sejak lama, dengan Kangin appa, 'kan? Hehee..."

Leeteuk menggeleng, "jadi, dalam rangka apa kau mau makan rujak super pedas di pagi hari?" jemari lentiknya mengusap kepala lelaki cantik itu.

Heechul mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali. Kau mau membuatkannya untukku? Hankyung bahkan tidak tahu apa itu rujak. Hah!" =='

"Tidak. Nanti kau sakit. Aku tidak mau kau berbaring berhari-hari di rumah sakit hanya karena maag-mu kambuh." tolak Leeteuk, "lagian Ryeowook sudah memasak mi soa untuk sarapan pagi. Kau mau dia ngambek karena mengira kau tidak menyukai masakannya?"

"Mi soa? Aah, boleh juga." Heechul melompat semangat dari tempat tidur dan menarik Leeteuk ke ruang makan. "Alohaaa~" sapanya ceria.

"Yeee, sudah lengkap! Kalau begitu, Itadakimaaaasuu!" seru Sungmin ceria menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang dikuasainya. Dia dan manusia lainnya mulai memakan makanan buatan si koki handal, Ryeowook.

Hankyung memperhatikan Heechul yang makan dengan cepat dan bar-bar. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, "kau lapar atau gimana sih, chagi?" ia melap kuah mi soa yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Enak banget sih... Huahahahahaa..." kelakukannya jadi tidak jelas. Ya ampun, ada apa ini?

Semua individu yang ada disitu memperhatikan Heechul. Dan mendesah heran secara kompak.

Acara sarapan yang agak damai-pun selesai setelah Heechul merengek-rengek minta tambah sampai 5 kali. O.O'

"Nah, karena hari ini kita lagi free, ada usulan mau kemana kita jalan-jalan hari ini?" Leetuk membuka rapat dadakan itu setelah Yesung yang bertugas nyuci piring selesai dengan tugasnya.

Semua member memasang pose memikir unik milik mereka.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menjentikkan kelingkingnya, "Ke pabrik susu strawberry. Bagaimana? Nanti kita disana bakal dikasi tau bagaimana cara pembuatannya, ininya dan itunya. Pasti kalau kita mau pulang nanti dikasih oleh-oleh susu strawberry. Yah? Yah? Aw!"

Donghae menjitak kepala Eunhyuk, "Sea World! Uwaaah, pasti banyak ikan-ikan unik. Aku mau ambil satu, lalu menggorengnya. Tolong aku ya, Wookie? Aiyaa!" satu sambetan dari Eunhyuk mendarat mulus di jidat Donghae.

"Pokoknya pabrik susu!"

"Nehi! Aku mau Sea World!"

"Pabrik susu, Donghae!"

"Sea World dong, Hyukkie!"

"OGAH! Aku mau ke pabrik susu!"

"Aku maunya ke Sea World!"

Sementara kedua makhluk ajaib ini bertengkar, rapat dilanjutkan di lain tempat.

"Hyungdeul, aku capek. Maunya di dorm aja, tidur dengan tenang..." Kyuhyun mewek.

"SETUJUU!" Heechul berteriak.

"Hyung, kau OOC deh. Kau sakit?" Shindong membuka suara.

"Ani. Mungkin mood-ku lagi bagus hari ini." jawab Heechul cuek.

Hankyung mendengus, "bagus darimana? Tadi malam mewek-mewek karena sakit perut. Terus pagi-pagi ribut pengen rujak. Apa sih rujak itu? Aku bujuk-bujuk gak mau, tapi pas Teuki-hyung datang, kau langsung mau dibujuk. Merepotkanku saja, tau." Hankyung mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Jadi aku merepotkanmu ya? M-mian..." Heechul terisak dan langsung lari ke kamarnya.

Hankyung mengejar Heechul dengan cepat, "kyaaa, chagiya... Neomu yeppeo... Jangan marah dong... Aku bercanda kok..."

7 kepala yang ada di situ menggeleng kompak sebelum akhirnya bubar ke kamar masing-masing, tidur.

"Chullie... Jangan marah ya, aku 'kan gak sungguhan... Bercanda kok. Honey?" Hankyung memeluk Heechul yang sudah berbaring membelakanginya.

"Hannie jahat. Udah gak sayang lagi sama Chullie. Huwaa..." Heechul mewek.

Hankyung bingung, "Hannie sayang kok sama Chullie... Hannie tadi cuma bercanda aja. Hannie gak merasa direpotkan kok, sama Chullie. Chullie chagi udahan ya, marahnya. Emang Chullie mau Hannie bunuh diri karena Hannie gak tahan dicuekin Chullie?" bujuknya.

"Kyaaa! Chullie sayang Hannie, gak mau Hannie bunuh diri. Chullie minta maaf, Chullie gak marah sama Hannie lagi kok..." Heechul berbalik dan memeluk Hankyung dengan erat, dengan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum menanggapi sikap Heechul yang tiba-tiba manja itu. Ia balas memeluk Heechul dan membelai sayang kepalanya.

"Hannie, perutku sakit lagi..." Heechul mengerang.

Hankyung mengelus perut Heechul lembut, "makanya, makan jangan sampai 6 porsi. Biasanya 1 porsi saja gak habis."

"Tapi kenapa baru sakit sekarang? Tadi nggak kok. Lagian sakitnya bukan kayak kekenyangan. Tapi kayak habis lari tiba-tiba." Heechul membela diri.

"Yah, whatever 'lah. Sekarang tidur aja, mungkin kau kecapekan." Hankyung membaringkan tubuh keduanya. Ia tetap memeluk tubuh kurus Heechul dengan kasih sayang.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus milik pemuda cantik yang tidur di pelukan kekasihnya. Sedangkan si pemuda China yang tampan itu hanya terheran dengan kekasihnya yang tidur tidak sampai 1 menit ia membaringkannya.

Hankyung bergerak meninggalkan Heechul perlahan. Ia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih bertengkar soal Sea World dan Pabrik Susu. Aiih...

Karena dia tidak capek-capek banget dan tidak mau membuat dirinya capek sendiri dengan mendegar kedua makhluk kelebihan energi itu bertengkar dengan sangat tidak penting. Maka dia menghidupkan televisi yang kini menayangkan cerita berseri anak-anak. Disitu dia melihat balita mungil yang manis tersenyum dengan dua gigi bawah yang baru tumbuh. Rambutnya berwarna hitam lebat agak keriting, 'aiih, anak itu akan tampan sekali sepertiku saat dia sudah dewasa.' pikir Hankyung sambil sedikit narsis.

"Papaa..." terdengar suara imut balita itu dari televisi.

'Aku juga mau dipanggil seperti itu. Pasti bahagia sekali jadi seorang ayah.' pikirnya lagi. Senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ya! Ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri hyung?" dua manusia hiperaktif itu ternyata sudah menyelesaikan perdebatannya.

Hankyung melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian, "kayaknya enak banget ya, jadi appa..." ia mendesah.

"Ooo... Hyung ingin punya baby ya? Yang sabar ya... Asal rajin buat, ntarnya mungkin bisa terkabul kok." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Hankyung.

"Kurang rajin apa? Biasanya juga kami buat baby 3 kali sehari kok. 1 kali saja bisa sampai beberapa ronde." keluh Hankyung.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghela napas bersamaan, "Hyung, kalo gitu jangan ngarep deh. Mendingan cari cewek aja kalo mau baby. Walaupun cantik banget gitu, Heechul-hyung tetep laki-laki loh. Jangan salah ya..." saran Donghae.

"Ga mau. Gue gak demen cewek, apalagi cowok. Gue demennya ama Heechul doang." jawab Hankyung cuek.

HaeHyuk saling berpandangan sambil mengangkat bahu. Perlahan-lahan Donghae tersenyum mesum, "hyung, kami tinggal ya. Jangan nangis! Bye~" dan langsung menggandeng Eunhyuk ke kamar mereka.

Hankyung kembali melanjutkan acara nontonnya yang tertunda beberapa detik.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok cantik Heechul dari dalam. Perlahan kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tempat Hankyung, dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan si pemuda China itu, "Hannie~"

"Ya, Chullie?" Hankyung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang slim si Cinderella.

Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Hankyung, "Chullie sayaaaaang banget sama Hannie. Hannie sayang gak sama Chullie?" katanya dengan nada anak manja.

"Sayang dong... Chullie kenapa jadi manja begini sih?" ia mulai menggenggam tangan Heechul dan mengelus jari-jari lentiknya.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa? Hannie gak suka ya, Chullie manja begini?"

"Bukan gitu sih. Kenapa gak dari dulu aja...?" Hankyung terkekeh.

Bibir tipis lelaki cantik itu makin maju, "jadi Hannie gak suka sifatku sebelumnya?"

Hankyung tertawa kecil, "nggak gitulah, honey... Hannie suka Chullie apa adanya kok. Heran aja, kenapa jadi manja begini?"

"Lagi pengen manja aja. Hehehee... OMOO! Baby itu cantik sekaliii... Tapi aku tetap lebih cantik. Hhe," Heechul menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan iklan shampoo baby.

Hankyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "sejak kapan kamu memperhatikan anak kecil?"

Heechul mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, mungkin Siwon berdoa siang-malam supaya aku sedikit suka sama anak kecil..." jawabnya asal, membuat Hankyung tertawa renyah. Yaah, bersyukur dong, Heechul jadi agak lebih suka sama anak kecil.

"Aduuuh... Perutku sakit lagi..." keluh Heechul.

Hankyung mengelus pelan perut Heechul, "ke toilet gih."

"Udaah... Eh, gak sakit lagi... Hihihi..."

"Kita ke rumah sakit. Ada yang aneh sama perutmu, Heechul. Bersiap-siap yuk..." Hankyung beranjak.

Heechul manyun, tetapi tetap mengikuti Hankyung. Sejak kapan Heechul semudah ini menurut? Hanya Siwon yang tahu. Eh?

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Sekoper pakaian ganti, kipas angin, gayung, sampai kamar mandi dibawa. Huuf, garing banget deh? Ya nggak dong, mereka cuma ganti pakaian dan ambil dompet tebel milik mereka masing-masing, juga HP butut satu milik berdua itu. Ckckck...

"Kalian mau kemana?" tiba-tiba Umma SuJu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mau ke rumah sakit, umma..." jawab Heechul manja.

Leeteuk terkejut, "astaga? Siapa yang sakit? Apa yang sakit? Dari kapan? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tanyanya panik. Ia memutari kedua tubuh anak-anaknya yang cakep itu sambil curi-curi kesempatan untuk grepe-grepe badan-badan indah itu.

"Ya! Kok aku juga digrepe sih ma? Yang sakit cuma Chullie kok..."

"Ya ampun Hankyung... Kenapa Chullie bisa sampai sakit sih? Memangnya kamu sakit apa Chul?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Heechul cemberut, "gak usah khawatir banget gitu kali, umma. Aku cuma sakit perut kok. Gak tau nih, mungkin maag Heehee kambuh lagi."

Leeteuk mangut-mangut, "oh... Kirain kenapa. Yaudah, hati-hati ya! Gak usah ngebut! Kalau sudah selesai langsung pulang! Ajak-ajak kalau mau pergi shopping!"

"Iyaa, ummaaa~" jawab HanChul serentak.

..::'''::..::'''::..::'''::..

"Jadi, apa keluhan anda, noona?" tanya dokter muda di RS SHINee.

"Heh, seenaknya aja lu katain gue noona. Gue nih cowok tulen. Butuh bukti?" Heechul buru-buru berdiri dan Hankyung buru-buru juga menarik Heechul supaya kembali duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

Dokter muda itu tertawa lepas, "hahaha, calm down, Heechul-hyung... Hahaha, masa kau tidak kenal aku sih? Aku ini Key."

"Apaah? Omo~ Keybum-ah... Long time no see yo... What's up bro, yeah touch me baby..." nah, keluar deh nih Random-English-nya. =='

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what's your problem?" tanya Key lagi.

Heechul mengangguk, "Yeah..." ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Chullie baby, dia itu nanya apa masalahmu." kata Hankyung yang makin pintar saja.

Heechul baru ngerti, "ooh, begitu. Baru tau saya. Gini Key, dari tadi malam aku sakit perut, tapi ilang-timbul gitu..." jelasnya.

"Hmm," Key-pun memeriksa Heechul, ia meminta Heechul untuk tes urin karena sejauh ini hasilnya baik-baik saja. Ia memanggil Taeyeon, assistennya untuk membantu pekerjaannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, hasil tes sudah keluar, dan diantar oleh Yuri, assisten keduanya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Ada apa Yuri? Mana Taeyeon?" tanya Key heran. Ia mengambil kertas yang terlipat tiga yang didalamnya ada hasil pemeriksaan Heechul.

Yuri menggeleng lemah, "Taeyeon sudah pingsan dengan indah." wajahnya terlihat shock, apalagi saat dia melihat Heechul dan Hankyung yang kini berpegangan tangan. Ia-pun keluar dari ruangan setelah permisi dengan suara bergetar dan terhuyung-huyung. Samar-samar terdengar teriakan putus asa dari luar, "KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAAT!"

'Baru tau ya?' pikir Hankyung.

**To Be Continued**

Ahahahahahahahaa... *makin gila* Rhi gak tau mo ngomong apaan. Pada penasaran gak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Udah pada tau ya? Yasudahlah, saya juga sudah tau kalau anda tau itu. Rhi cuma pengen motong disini aja. muahahaha... Chapter 2-nya udah hampir selesai, tapi bakal dipublish setelah review-nya mencapai target Rhi. Hohoho *ketawa nista*

Heechul manja banget ya? Soalnya aku nyontek tanteku yang dulu kayak gitu… ==" aku masi ingat itu, padahal waktu itu aku masih TK. Ngeselin sih manjanya, jadi gak bisa dilupain gitu aja. XD dan jangan complain soal judul! terima saja apa adanya. Rhi emang gak bakat ngasi judul fanfic bahkan buatanku sendiri DX tapi gapapa, 'kan jadi mudah diingat XP

Rhi butuh Review atau Flame, tapi yang berkualitas, juga pujian kalo bersedia. Hahahaa... *pamer, baru ganti odol sih* XD

Review/Flame please~

**Rhi ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment

Warning : Boys Love, Male Pregnant

"Hmm... Heechul, 24 tahun, pria, po-APAAA? Oh God, forgive me. Uuh, ahh, wuidih gilaaak!" seru Key sebelum akhirnya pingsan dengan elit.

Heechul dan Hankyung langsung menghampiri mayat Key dan mengecek napasnya, "masi idup toh. Key! Bangun! Ya! Ada apa sih?" Heechul mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Key. Seketika dibuangnya kertas itu karena ia tak bisa membaca tulisan dokter, dan akhirnya diambil Hankyung. Sekali lagi kertas itu terbanting ke lantai.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" datanglah dokter cakep dengan bibir seksi, Prof. Dr. Ir. Kim Jonghyun.

"Key pingsan. Ini lagi, suratnya gak kebaca. Tulisan siapa sih?" Hankyung nyodorin kertas yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai ke tangan Jonghyun yang hanya membaca sebentar, geleng-geleng, lalu meletakkannya ke meja dan segera keluar memanggil bantuan.

Tak lama, datanglah dokter muda paling uzur, Dr. Onew. Ia langsung geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian menggendong Key dengan bridal style keluar ruangan itu.

Akhirnya pasangan mesra itu ditangani Jonghyun.

"Hyung, aku (pura-pura) tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kalian lakukan. Tapi Jjong harap Hyung sekalian segera menikah. Aah, umma... Tolong Jjong anakmu yang cakep ini..." dan ia segera keluar ruangan itu, kembali ke ruangannya yang nyaman dan tak berkasus dengan sempoyongan sambil menggenggam kertas terkutuk itu.

HanChul couple hanya berpandangan sambil mengangkat bahu sambil menunggu dua dokter lainnya yang sudah akrab dengan mereka.

Lalu terbukalah pintu itu, menampakkan dokter dibawah umur, Taemin. Dia langsung memeluk kedua hyung-nya itu.

"Chukae~" dan berlalu begitu saja.

Akhirnya dokter paling cool datang juga sambil membawa kertas keramat itu, lalu duduk di kursi dokter yang biasanya diduduki Key yang kini sedang berbaring di UGD.

"Jadi begini. Ini memang mengagetkan. Aku juga kaget walau tidak terlihat karena wajahku memang tampan. Beginilah keluarga Choi. Sebagai contoh lainnya, lihat saja Siwon-hyung. Benarkan?" celoteh Minho narsis.

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Apapunlah itu, aku tetap lebih cantik dan cakep daripada kalian berdua. Oke? Nah, sekarang jelaskan ada apa. Cepat, aku tahu kiamat akan datang."

Minho berdehem sebentar, "jadi... Di badan Heechul-hyung sekarang ada kehidupan. Singkatnya, hyung hamil."

"Ooh, cuma hamil toh... APAAH! HAMIL!" seru Hankyung dan Heechul shock. Hampir saja Heechul pingsan. Tapi tidak jadi.

"Begitulah. Nah, mulai sekarang hyung tidak boleh..." Minho menerangkan apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan yang harus dilakukan Heechul selama ia hamil.

Setelah dapat jamuan dan kotbah dari Minho yang gak kalah dengan Siwon, Heechul pulang bersama Hankyung dengan menggunakan mobil mewah baru yang dibeli Hankyung kemaren.

"Hannie, aku hamil..." kata Heechul sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

Hankyung menghela napas, "aku tahu."

"Hannie, aku hamil..." kata Heechul lagi.

Hankyung melirik sedikit, "aku tau, Chullie."

"Hannie, aku hamil..." sekali lagi dia mengatakannya.

Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan tangan kanannya, "aku tau, Chullie, jangan bikin aku takut gitu dong..."

"Huh..." Heechul mendengus. Kini tatapan matanya tidak kosong lagi. Ia memandangi pemandangan di luar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Aiish...

..::'''::..::'''::..::'''::..

"Kami pulaaaang..." teriak Heechul dari depan pintu dorm ceria.

"Whoaa, hyung sakit apa?" tanya Sungmin yang tadinya melihat Kyuhyun main game, sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cinderella itu.

Heechul tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin erat, "Minnie-chan, aku hamil..."

Minnie balas peluk, "serius hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Heechul mengangguk. "Whoaaaa, asik asik, bentar lagi ada adek... Yeyeye... Hyung, nanti anaknya cewek ya! Biar manis kayak aku..." Sungmin berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ya!" Heechul menjitak kepala Sungmin yang baru saja duduk, "tentu saja dia nanti akan secantik aku dong..." lanjutnya.

"Sayang sekali hyung. Berarti nanti anakmu mewarisi wajah ibu tiri dong. Hahh, poor baby..." desah Sungmin dan langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Heechul lagi.

"Uuh, atiit..." keluh Sungmin. Heechul tersenyum manis, membuat Sungmin heran. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak mendekati Hankyung, "hyung, Heechul-hyung kerasukan." dan kabur ke kamarnya.

"Hannie, bobo' yuk..." kata Heechul sambil menyeret Hankyung masuk ke kamar mereka.

Tapi sebelum HanChul memasuki kamarnya, "Chullie-ah! Gimana? Kau sakit apa?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk menampakkan wajahnya.

"Umma~" Heechul menelantarkan Hankyung dan beralih memeluk sang leader, "umma, aku hamil..." seru Heechul sambil tersenyum maniiis banget, membuat Leeteuk dan Hankyung yang melihatnya terpana.

Setelah selesai terpana, barulah Leeteuk terkejut, "APAH? Kamu hamil? Kyungie-ah! Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada anakku yang cantik ini hah?" marah Leeteuk pada Hankyung yang hanya tertunduk.

"Sudahlah umma, dengan begini keinginan umma yang kepengen punya cucu segera terwujud, 'kan? Lagian aku senang kok, bisa hamil." Heechul mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk, "benar juga. Kalau begitu, congrat! Kalian harus menraktirku besok oke? Sekarang kalian mau ngapain? Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Heehee-ku, Kyungie! Dia sedang hamil, arraseo"

Hankyung mendesah kecewa, "iya umma. Kyungie cuma mau berbuat yang biasa kami lakukan kok. Masa gak boleh juga sih?"

"No!" Leeteuk menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku gak mau cucuku kenapa-napa."

"Aduuh, perutku sakiit..." tiba-tiba saja Heechul membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Leeteuk panik, "kyaa~ Kyungie! Bawa dia ke kamar. Aduh, aduh, gimana ini? Aku harus gimana?"

Hankyung segera membawa Heechul ke kamar mereka, dan mendudukkannya di kasur. Iapun duduk di sebelah Heechul lalu mengelus perut Heechul lembut, "tenang Chullie."

"Tapi kenapa sakit sekali...? Ahh..." mata indah Heechul berkaca-kaca.

Hankyung memeluk Heechul sambil tetap mengelus perut Heechul yang di dalamnya ada baby, "tadi 'kan sudah dibilang sama Minho kalau ini wajar. Ini 'kan kehamilan yang tidak biasa, jadi mungkin saja baby-nya dan dirimu butuh penyesuaian yang lebih dari yang biasanya dialami perempuan. Jadi tenang saja ya, jangan panik. Nanti kau bisa stress." kata Hankyung menenangkan.

Heechul hanya mengangguk, sambil menikmati hangatnya dekapan penuh kasih sayang pangerannya itu. Perlahan-lahan sakit yang dirasakannya menghilang, tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming karena merasanya nyaman berada dalam pelukan itu.

Sementara pasangan bahagia itu sudah tenang, Leeteuk yang di luar kamar heboh sendiri. Ia mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar YeWook couple. Tak lama, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok manis seorang Yesung yang diikuti menyembulnya kepala pemuda imut Ryeowook dari balik bahunya, "ada apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook heran melihat wajah panik Leeteuk.

"Heehee hamil!"

"APAAAA!" Yesung dan Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

Leeteuk menarik napas, "Heehee hamil, jelas? Sekarang Wookie, masakkan dia sesuatu. Orang hamil tidak boleh kelaparan."

"Haa! Okeh!" seru Ryeowook semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya yang 'tring'. Haha...

"Heechul-hyung, mau dimasakkan apa?" Yesung berteriak dengan suara merdunya di depan kamar Hankyung dan Heechul.

Lama tak ada jawaban, membuat 3 orang yang stand by di depan kamar itu terheran.

o==o==o==o==o

"Hannie, aku mau kamu masak ikan teri asin gulai asam manis. Tapi gak boleh pakai nenas loh, ya! Sana gih, minta bantu sama Wookie bikinnya. Yang enak ya, Hannie, Chullie sayang banget deh sama Hannie." kata Heechul sambil mendorong Hankyung yang tak bisa berkata-kata keluar dari kamar, bergabung dengan 3 makhluk lainnya.

"Jadi mau dimasakin apa hyung?" tanya Yesung.

Hankyung garuk-garuk kepala, "err, tadi katanya mau ikan teri asin gulai asam manis tapi gak pakai nenas. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

"Banyak!" Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi nonton sinetron menyahut sadis.

"Sok suci banget sih hyung." tambah si magnae kurang kerjaan.

Hankyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "jahat banget. Yaudah, lupakan! Sekarang, Wookie, apa bahan-bahan masakan kita lengkap?" tanya Hankyung.

"Lengkap dong. Kemaren 'kan aku baru belanja. Nih, bon-nya! Bayar ke aku ya!" Ryeowook nyerahin kertas langsing sepanjang dua meter dengan daftar bahan-bahan masakan yang tertulis kecil-kecil dengan jarak yang rapat pula. Hankyung menangis dibuatnya.

Whatever!

Hankyung membuka freezer yang penuh dan berbau khas daging dan ikan mentah. Ia mengambil tempat dimana biasanya ikan teri diletakkan, dan membuka wadah itu.

"Aiiish, bau-nya kagak nahan! Teri jaman kapan nih, Wookie?" jerit Hankyung.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "itu teri segar, hyung. Bisa dimasak apa aja. Pasti enak, apalagi kalau yang masak aku." ujar Ryeowook narsis.

"Hmmm, begitu ya... Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku cara membuat gulai!" kata Hankyung sambil mencari bumbu lainnya untuk perasa asin, asam, dan manis.

Dengan cekatan, Hankyung mengolah semua bahan-bahan dan bumbu-bumbu dengan panduan kata-kata Ryeowook. Hingga tercium wangi gulai yang sungguh menggugah selera.

Tiba-tiba Shindong muncul, "waaaaaaah, enak nih. Siapa yang masak? Aaah, Hankyungie~ pasti rasa China." ujarnya asal. Ia mencicipi sedikit gulai ikan teri itu, "wuaaah, delicious..."

Karena dia memang memasak banyak, sekalian untuk member Super Junior lain gitu, Hankyung pun mengizinkan Shindong untuk mengambil gulai itu, "ini untuk Heehee, hyung." jelas Hankyung.

"Hm? Kenapa dia rikues sama kamu? Biasanya juga sama Wookie." tanya Shindong heran.

Hankyung memandang Shindong. Ah, benar juga, dia 'kan belum tahu, "Chullie ngidam, hyung. Dia hamil. Tadi kami sudah cek ke dokter."

"APAAA? Chukae~ aku jadi dapat jatah makanan enak begini. Hahaha..."

"Hehehe," Hankyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "iya hyung, makasih..." katanya sambil melanjutkan masakannya yang kini tinggal diberikan sentuhan akhir.

Hankyung lalu memulai lagi acara memasaknya. Tentu saja sudah dibagi-bagi untuk member lainnya. Sekarang tinggal bagian Heechul saja yang sengaja dibuat agak lebih banyak.

Ia mengiris 5 buah jeruk nipis masing-masing menjadi 2 bagian, lalu memerasnya, dimasukkannya ke dalam masakannya itu.

'Udah pasti asam nih,' pikir Hankyung.

Ia lalu mencari garam. Iapun memasukkan 10 sendok garam ke dalam masakannya tercinta.

'Ahaha, asin. Heehee pasti suka! Nah, tinggal manisnya nih,'

Ia membuka tempat gula, tetapi isinya tinggal sedikit. Ia membuka lemari kecil yang persis berada di atas kompor. 'Hah? Gula-gula kapas? Punya siapa? Aish, bodo ah! Emang gue pikirin?' pikir Hankyung sambil mengambil 5 bungkus gula-kapas itu, ia membukanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam gulai-yang-tadinya-lezat itu.

Setelah semua tercampur rata, Hankyung mencium wangi asapnya, "HUATCHI! HATCHI! Aish, HUATCHI!" Hankyung bersin berkepanjangan karena bau menusuk dari masakan-yang-dapat-membunuh-perlahan itu.

"Omoo~ Hankyungie what happen?" tiba-tiba Heechul yang baru belajar bahasa inggris dengan Siwon pun datang menghampiri kekasih China tercintanya.

"Uhuk, huatchi! Itu, uhuk uhuk- jangan dimakan! Uhuk!"

Heechul melihat masakan Hankyung yang begitu menggoda, air liurnya menetes seketika mencium wangi mematikan-yang-menurutnya-menggoda itu.

Heechul mengambil sendok dan mencicipi masakan mengerikan itu, "mmmmh, Hannie-ku, kau pandai sekali memasak." puji Heechul. Ia mengambil piring dan mulai memakannya dengan damai. Sementara Hankyung masih bersin-bersin dan batuk-batuk di lantai dapur. Poor Hankyungie~

"Hannie~"

"Eh, ya-uhuk," Hankyung yang sudah berhasil mengatasi bersin dan batuknya itu memilih menemani Heechul makan. Ingat! Hanya menemani, tapi..."

"Hannie, aku udah kenyang, tapi baby-nya gak mau makanan ini nyisa. Kamu yang abisin yah? Sini aku suapin, aaa!"

Hankyung tewas di tempat dengan mulut berbusa. Hehe, bercanda kok XDv

Hankyung melemas. Sudah setengah jam dia tersiksa dengan batuk dan bersinnya, sekarang dia disuruh makan? Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah diperbuat Hankyung yang tampan? BANYAK! Wekekeke...

Hankyung mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya, melihat kekasihnya melempar tatapan mematikan. Dan...

Akhirnya dia demam 3 hari dengan bibir mendower, hidung yang selalu mengeluarkan cairan kental-huek, dan air mata yang senantiasa menampakkan wujudnya. Untung saja selama itu Heechul tidak meminta hal-hal yang merepotkan. Yah, palingan minta mangga kembar siam. =='

..::'''::..::'''::..::'''::..

"Tuhan, aku mohon supaya Heechul dan baby bisa tenang, tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh."

"Hannie, hiks,"

Hankyung menggerakkan lehernya. Ia mendapati Heechul berdiri terisak di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Oh. My. God!

"Hankyungie jahaaaaat! Ummaaa!" Heechul berlari dan menggedor-gedor pintu berwarna putih, pintu kamar Leeteuk, "umma, buka pintunya... Umma Hankyungie jahaaat..."

Leeteuk yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung membuka pintunya. Heechul langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Bukh.

"Aaargh, hidung mancungkuuuu!" terdengar suara ratapan dari balik pintu. Ternyata Hankyung mengejar Heechul dan hendak masuk juga ke kamar leader tercinta. Tapi apa daya, pintu dibanting, hidung pun menjadi korban. "Heechul sayang, dengerin penjelasan aku dong. Maksudku bukan begituuu. Heechul!"

"Hankyungie jahat! Hiks, jadi selama ini kau menganggapku dan baby pengganggu ya? Ya sudah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau punya selingkuhan 'kan? Sekarang pergi sana! Nikahi selingkuhanmu!"

"Heenim, sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan emosi, kasian baby-nya." suara hangat Leeteuk terdengar.

"Tapi umma, Heehee sakit hati. Memangnya siapa yang membuat Heehee hamil? 'Kan Hankyungie, tapi masa dia menganggap Heehee dan baby pengganggu? Appa macam apa dia?"

Jleb

"Ukh..." hati rapuh Hankyung bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum suntik yang mengambil darahnya banyak-banyak.

"Makanya dengerin penjelasanku dong, Chullie sayang. Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku 'kan tidak mengatakan kalau kau dan baby penganggu. Aku 'kan mulai besok sampai 3 minggu ke depan ada jadwal di China, jadi aku tidak ingin kau meminta yang aneh-aneh yang tidak bisa dipenuhi Leeteuk hyung dan dongsaengdeul. Aku tidak mau anak kita ileran. Itu saja kok. Dan apa tadi? Selingkuhan? Tentu saja aku tidak punya! Heechul, dengar! Aku hanya cinta sama kamu. Tidak, selain kau, Kim Heechul. Kau dengar?" jelas Hankyung panjang lebar.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Leeteuk yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggang. Tentu saja, dia 'kan baru mandi dan belum sempat berpakaian. "Hankyungie, lebih baik kau biarkan Heenim bersamaku. Kau pergilah, bukankah 1 jam lagi kau ada jadwal? Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menemani Heenim."

"Tapi hyung,"

"Pergi sajalah Hankyungie. Aku percaya padamu dan kau harus percaya padaku, Heenim akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga akan membantu menjelaskannya padanya. Dia hanya sangat sensitif karena lagi hamil."

"Hiks,"

"Dia menangis, hyung, aku mau menenangkan dia."

"Biar aku, kau harus pergi. Jadilah seorang profesional!" Leeteuk menepuk pundak Hankyung dan menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamar itu.

~To Be Continued~

Annyeooong... Rhi mo ngasi tau niiih, fanfic2 Rhi dipindahin ke rhiyeon . wordpress. com (tanpa spasi) untuk dapetin password, boleh dari fb Uchiha no Vi-chan (Cho RhiYeon) or twitter vichan_sippya XD ato sms jg boleh.. Nomor HP-ku ada di info FB :D

oh ya, review doooong XD

Rhi ^^v


End file.
